moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryan Stoutmantle
|Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Marshal of the Stormwind Army Leader of the People's Militia (formerly) Knight of the Silver Hand |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * ** * |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = }} Marshal '''Gryan Stoutmantle '''is a Paladin of the Alliance located at Sentinel Hill in central Westfall. He commands the Westfall Brigade, and prior to the War against the Lich King, he led the People's Militia. Third War The earliest known records of Gryan Stoutmantle were in the Third War, in which he fought. He is known to have been present during the Culling of Stratholme by Prince Arthas Menethil, but however he escaped or what role he had during these events, he returned to Westfall when the Defias Brotherhood emerged. The Brotherhood Due to Katrana Prestor's corruption of the Stormwind House of Nobles, Westfall did not recieve any aid from the capital and it, like the southern parts of the forest now known as Duskwood, felt abandoned and were forced to fend for themselves. Gryan founded and led the People's Militia to protect those who stayed in Westfall after the Brootherhood's arrival. Adventurers were recruited by Stoutmantle to help fend the Defias in the area, but it wasn't until they captured one of them stealing the Saldeans' wagon that they were truly close to finishing them off. The thief was forced to reveal the secret entrance of the Brotherhood's base of operations, deep under the barn in Moonbrook: The Deadmines. Gryan's recruited heroes delved deep within the caves, killing the Brotherhood's foreman, smelter, lumbermaster and eventually the Kingpin himself, Edwin VanCleef. Westfall was safe once more. War against the Lich King The Brotherhood was no more, Westfall was safe, and so the People's Militia was renamed the Westfall Brigade and officially became part of the Stormwind Army. Stoutmantle was promoted to the rank of Captain and was ordered to find an alternate route into Icecrown for Alliance forces in the Grizzly Hills. Sometime after landing, he stayed in Valgarde and befriended a Draenei named Thoralius the Wise, who would go on to help him in later years after the war. The Dawning of the Brotherhood Sometime after or during the War, Stoutmantle was promoted to the rank of Marshal and returned to Westfall, where things were in disarray. To add to the many difficulties that came with the homeless of the lands, Edwin VanCleef's own daughter, Vanessa, was attempting to reform the Defias Brotherhood and avenge her father's death. Once more, Stoutmantle recruited a new generation of adventurers to find out who was reforming the Brotherhood and stop them. He was too late, however, and Vanessa already recruited the people she needed. Stoutmantle later led a force into the Deadmines spearheaded by adventurers, already knowing where their base was, and fought her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Westfall Brigade Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army